super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bendy, Cuphead and Peacock vs Mickey, Spongebob and Gumball
Bendy, Cuphead and Peacock vs Mickey, Spongebob and Gumball is an episode of Death Battle, featuring Bendy, Cuphead and Peacock from Bendy And the Ink Machine, Cuphead and Skullgirls and Mickey, Spongebob and Gumball from Mickey Mouse, Spongebob Squarepants and The Amazing World of Gumball. Description Indie vs Cartoons!, Can the Cartoon characters beat the Characters that looks like Cartoon Characters? Or the Characters that look like Cartoon Characters can beat the Cartoon Characters? NOTE: I'm not using Kingdom Hearts, the Magic Paintbrush, the Magic Page, the Universal Remote, and the Magic Notebook. ''' Intro Wiz: The cartoons are a old thing from our infance... '''Boomstick: But actually exists characters that don't are from cartoons that it seems that are from cartoons! Wiz: And this are characters from Indie Games! Boomstick: And this characters are Bendy, Cuphead and Peacock, the cartoonish Indie team! Wiz: And the other team is Mickey, Spongebob and Gumball, the cartoonish team! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analize their weapons, armors and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle!... Team Indie Bendy Wiz: At Joey Drew Studios something evil lurks. That evil is Bendy, the Ink Demon... Boomstick: This guy is like Mickey Mouse in appearance... He remember me who is Mickey Mouse really! Wiz: Bendy actually born from a Ink Machine and the Ink can give at Bendy Ink Manipulation! Boomstick: Bendy can paint entire rooms with Ink just by being present, short-range teleportation, and also Bendy is inmune at physical attacks! Wiz: But Bendy just can be hurted by liquid or energy based attacks. Boomstick: And Bendy also can create minions named Searchers which are small Ink life forms can kill average humans. Wiz: However, the Searchers can die easily being stabbed or slashed. Boomstick: Bendy also has regeneration and if Ink pulls out of his body, he simply regenerate his body! Wiz: And Bendy also can create other Ink Creatures, other than the Searchers. Boomstick: During Bendy's short fight with the Projectionist he killed the monster who had been terrorising Henry for a long period of time. He tore it's head with ease. Assuming the Projector's head was made of steel, aluminion and plastic, Bendy would have to exert a minimun of six hundred and eighty pounds of force! Wiz: Bendy also is so faster, he can dodge bullets from a Tommy Gun. Automatic fire moves at somewhere around three thousand, six hundred and fifty-nine miles per hour! Boomstick: And Bendy also tanked bullets from a Tommy Gun and a beating from a wrench! Wiz: And Bendy has a form named Beast Bendy that multiplies his strenght, speed and durability by roughly three times. Boomstick: Beast Bendy is stronger than Boris, an Ink Creature that can send cracks through out entire stone floors in a single punch! Wiz: And the floor was roughly sixteen yards wide, and assuming a concrete composition, the force needed to crack the floor as severely cracked is thirty-one thousand five hundred and six pounds of force or fifteen and a half toons! Boomstick: But Bendy actually has his weaknesses, without the Ink Machine Bendy's Ink becomes finite, or very limited. The Ink Machine provides Bendy with infinite Ink, so without his Ink Machine, his powers becomes very limited, and once he runs out of its game man! Wiz: But don't here that messes with the Ink Demon! Bendy: ...... Cuphead Wiz: Along time in a place named Inkwell Isle, there lived 2 brothers by the names of Cuphead and Mugman, watched over by the Elderly Kettle. Boomstick: And one day these 2 Cup brothers decided to do some gambling at the Devil's Casino. Wiz: And in there, this 2 Cup brothers were actually really good! Boomstick: But the 2 brothers was realy good that Cuphead was already to make a dealt with the own of the casino... The devil! Wiz: The deal of the Devil is that if thy win, they get all the money in the casino. But if they lose, The Devil will take their souls! Boomstick: And Cuphead's greed got the best of him, and rolled The Dice, but however after that... Was his fatal mistake, because they got the Snake Eyes. Wiz: And The Devil end taking his souls. Boomstick: The brothers begged to him to find away out of the Deal, and that's exactly what happened. The Devil order the 2 brothers runaway souls before midnight. Wiz: And by surprised, it's a good thing Elder Kettle has a poison for them. And after that, Cuphead's adventure began! Boomstick: Cuphead has alot of abilities up his sleeve like his Parry Slap and his main abilities consist in shoot lasers with his fingers! I really want try to make that! Wiz: Well first that nothing the Each Bullet has a basic power, and Cuphead has the Peashooter that is a simple only one way bullet. Boomstick: The Chaser makes the bullet follows the person who ever it shoot at. Wiz: The Lobber makes Cuphead shoots out balls which is really slow. Boomstick: The Charge by his name, charges a fire bullet! Wiz: And lastly the Roundabout makes the bullet go front and back. Boomstick: Cuphead also can make them into EX Moves. And he even has his own Airplane! Wiz: Cuphead's Airplane has 3 weapons. The Peashooter, Mini Missiles and one of his Super Arts! Boomstick: Also speaking of Super Arts, Cuphead has a Super Power Arts! Wiz: Super Art I is an energy wave that Cuphead uses to spill his milk. Boomstick: What, really Cuphead is a Cup of milk? Wiz: I don't know what is that but I guess that is milk. Boomstick: Oh, ok... Wiz: The Super Art II is an invisibility form that Cuphead can use for only 4.82 seconds to use. Boomstick: And the Super Art III is basically a buff ghost version of Cuphead which is pretty strong than Cuphead!, This is amazing, I really want make that! Wiz: Cuphead has dealed with many bosses, literally a lot of them! Boomstick: Cuphead also has beat The Devil, who is pretty strong! Wiz: But Cuphead actually is greedy and also if Cuphead losses 3HP then it's game over! Boomstick: But don't here that messes with the Cup, Master of Lasers. Cuphead: C'mon Mug! We have to find Elder Kettle. He'll know what to do! Peacock Wiz: Patricia Watson started her life as a war orphan before she was captured by slave traders, along with Marie Kobol. Boomstick: As Patricia was too desafiant to become a slave, her body was mutilated by the slave traders to set an example to the other slaves. Seemingly doomed to die, she was rescued by Dr, Avian and his Anti-Skullgirl labs, and her body was rebault, augmented by the Argus System. She gained her new body and her new physics-bending arsenal, becoming into... Peacock! Wiz: Peacock is a master of sheming, she can exploit any weaknesses to her advantage. And her variety of guns, knifes, flower pots, baseballs, bowling balls, combustible toy cars, and other anti-arerial objects are force to be reckond with!, Altough she can't make objects out of thin air, she can make portals to use a long range attacks, and she can modify her specialized weapons. Boomstick: Also she can break the fourth wall, has toonforce, teleportation, has onmidireccional vision, superhuman strenght and speed, she technically created DC Comics, has great durability, knowledge of all cartoons, great memory, helful asistant, she is unpredictable, has a more deadly and versatile arsenal than Boomsticks Grandma on cocaine and she can fly and has an effective gang of brutes! Wiz: And also Peacock is extremely strong and agile. With her magic, she can summon heavy objects from the sky, block attacks with stop signs and bricks, and do a group attack with explosive results with explosive results with her blockbuster moves! Boomstick: But better.... She can shoot lasers! Wiz: Peacock's insanity makes her unpredictable and more dangeurs, but she still having weaknesses. Boomstick: She sometimes is irrational, makes rash decisions without thinking things through, never plays fairly, not good at close-range combat, brash and impatient, her avery unit is yet to be used to its full potential, and lost to double and tied with Big Band! Wiz: But don't here that messes with the Deadpool of the Skullgirls universe! Peacock: I'll glady pay you Tuesday for a knuckle sammich today! Team Cartoon Mickey Wiz: Mickey Mouse is the mascot of Disney! Boomstick: Mickey Mouse born in 1928 in the episode Steamboat Willie whistling in a Steamboat... (The chamera shows Mickey whistling) Wiz: Well, first that nothing Mickey Mouse has Toonforce and that gives him Light Reality Warping abilities, and with this can use a stretchy malleable body, a healing factor, can create clones of himself, can breath in underwater and in the space and also Mickey Mouse know about Magic and can break the Fourth Wall and can exit from the cartoon to flip the frames of the chamera and can use Hammerspace! Boomstick: And also can use Magic using the Sorcerer's Hat and can shoot fire and lighting balls with his hands, can redirect any magic attack using his hands, can fly and make that objects have life! Wiz: Mickey Mouse also can use his Tail as a rope or a lasso and can coil up his Tail into a spring and bounce on it and also Mickey has a healing factor! Boomstick: Yeah, he is capable of rettach parts of his body, if he is broken into pieces he can regenerate, can survive with his heart or brain removed, can heal up quickly from be liquefied and also can heal quickly after being reduced to a skeleton! Wiz: Mickey Mouse also can use Magic Tricks and Spells generally and can actually shrink peoples down with his bare hands and twist, flatten or mold them as he pleases. Boomstick: Mickey Mouse also actually is very stronger, he can knock peoples more talls than him with his punches, can lift an Obese Rabbit from the tall of a man, can lift trees effortesely, could up tie a giant, can hurt peoples like Pete with his punches and kicks and Pete is a roundhouse, and can kick a soccer ball hard enough to make it ignite into a fireball! Wiz: Also Mickey Mouse is so durable, can endurade Pete's punches, can be crushed, can endurade a beating of a Kangaroo in Boxing all the time smiling, endurade the Sun's Heat, can endurade a Tornado, and can tank explosions! Boomstick: Mickey Mouse is so faster, he can out run a Tornado, can dodge lasers, bullets and knifes attemps to hit him, can run out an Ostrich, can run up walls and tall trees, and he also can match Darth Vader and Yoda in a Lightsaber Duel! Wiz: Mickey Mouse also can resist mental attacks and he is a Jedi! Boomstick: Mickey Mouse actually has a Lightsaber, can use his own droid, can use a Starfighter and can use The Force! Wiz: Mickey Mouse also has weapons as guns, rapiers, mallets, cakes with dynamite and fishing pools that can catch peoples and is a good fighter in sword fights and is a good physical combat, even mastering martial arts and know how make Kung-Fu! Boomstick: Also Mickey can use Ludwig Von Drake's Superhero Machine to transforms into Super Mickey and he can fly and can lift his own house with just a hand! Wiz: But the form just hard 10 minutes... Boomstick: Also Mickey has his own weaknesses, he is so forgiving, can be outsmarted or tricked easily, sometimes can be arrogant and can still pain. Wiz: But don't here that messes with the Disney Mascot! Mickey: Now I wanna remind everyone of the House of Mouse rules: No smoking. No villainous schemes. And no guests eating other guests. Spongebob Wiz: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Boomstick: Spongebob Squarepants! Wiz: Spogebob is a frycook, master of karate, jellyfisher, hero of the Bikini Bottom and a sea Sponge and the Nickelodeon's mascot! Boomstick: Spongebob actually is so durable and has a regeneration factor, can being torn of half and regenerate, incinerated, can be completely engulfed in explosions equal that of nuclear weapons, he also can regenerate from any injury! Wiz: Spongebob has a Bubble Wand that allows him create bubbles by blewing to trap some peoples, and he also can create objects such as torpedoes, bowling bowls, etc. Boomstick: Spongebob also has a Spatula that can use to flip Krabby Patties and can use this as a sword! And he can fight with Pirates using it and name his Spatula "Spat" I need use a Spatula as sword! (Boomstick grabbed a Spatula and was running and he find a Pirate and was fighting with him as the Pirate ends slashing Boomstick's face and the Pirate kicked Boomstick into the ground as Boomstick gets up and walks to Wiz touching his face) Boomstick: Ouch! That hurt, better I don't make that again! Wiz: Well... Spongebob's next weapon is a Karate Gear that consist in 2 gloves and a helmet to make slaps and he was trained by Sandy Cheeks! Boomstick: Spongebob also can absorb punches because is a sponge without organs and skeleton. Wiz: Spongebob also has a Jellyfish Net to catch Jellyfishes or to trap any people and counter any projectiles and Spongebob also has light manipulation that allows him summon rainbows and Spongebob also is capable to break the Fourth Wall! Boomstick: Also Spongebob has a Magic Pencil that allows him create anything and has an eraser that allows him erase peoples and his own creations and has a form named Goofy Goober Rock that allows Spongebob fly and shoot lasers from a guitar! Wiz: And Spongebob has a form named The Quickster in this form Spongebob is so fast that it cannot be seen! Boomstick: And his ultimate form Invincibubble allows Spongebob shoot bubbles from his head and trap some objects. Wiz: Also Spongebob has his weaknesses, he is not so smart, he is very nave, he is not too strong, if it's implied that if he's taken by surprise, his absortion won't work and he is too forgiving! Boomstick: But don't here that messes with the powerful sea sponge from Nickelodeon! Spongebob: I'm ready! Gumball Wiz: Gumball Watterson is a blue cat with 12 years and it's the protagonist of The Awesome World of Gumball... Boomstick: Gumball is also capable of tank a beating from a T-Rex and can tank the Big Bang! Wiz: Also he actually is so faster and can use a speed similar at Chuck's speed from Angry Birds, making that the enviroment around him be slow! Boomstick: Also Gumball's world is so weird, in his world exists a dinosaur, a giant, a living cloud, a peanut that later turned out to be a magical creature, and he have a fish with legs as brother! Wiz: Gumball has Extendible Claws similars to the Marvel's Superhero Wolverine and is able to use them to fight and in order to break glasses! Boomstick: Gumball also has a Paintball Gun, and he can control electricity woth insults! ''' Wiz: And Gumball accidentally a once ate Man-ios which turn the user in a manly man! '''Boomstick: And Manly Gumball is much stronger and durable, able to run faster, altough he is much dumber yet... Wiz: Gumball also is capable of break the Fourth Wall and has spatial and time manipulation and has Toonforce that allows Gumball break the law of physics with Light Reality Warping and gives him enchanted physical attributes. This powers gives him superhuman strenght, speed and durability. Boomstick: And also Gumball can clone himself and can set things on fire with pure rage! Wiz: And Gumball also can manipulate his body and can drive an invisible car using his imagination and can turn into objects such as eggs. Boomstick: Also Gumball a once escape from the cartoon in a cartoonishly way to appears on a red carpet and most likely pull a Bugs Bunny and manipulate the cartoon once he escapes! Wiz: Gumball also knows a bit of Karate and he isn't so smart academically, altough he is an expert at strategical thinking and planning alongside being imaginative and creative. Boomstick: Also Gumball is so observant and can be capable of noticing the smallest of details and uses much mature words over his other classmates and is very resourceful as he will use anything nearby as tool or weapon to help him. He's also a great at cocking, building and music. Wiz: Gumball also can use Weapons as a Fire Sword, and has a Hand Bomb that can be thrown easily and explodes upon contact, kncoking foes great distances. Boomstick: And Gumball also is capable of be a Super Saiyan!, while it wasn't shown, he could do what a Super Saiyan can! Wiz: But Gumball has many weaknesses, Gumball stills has problems, he is naive, makes up the dumbest ideas and gets in trouble in process. Boomstick:He relies in his weapons too much, usually needs help from Darwin, and his Toonforce can fail him be inconsistent. And if someone gets ahold his weapons, they can use against him! Wiz: Also Gumball can still pain and the Turpentine Acetone Benzene. Boomstick: But don't here that messes with the powerful cat of Cartoon Network! Gumball: Hmm...I guess I'm just good at being happy. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Pre-Fight Mickey Mouse, Spongebob and Gumball was walking in a city and the 3 looks at eachother and said. Mickey: Well, guys it's time to discover who is the better cartoon character! Gumball: It's time! Spongebob: I'm ready! Mickey, Spongebob and Gumball runs at eachother and throws a flurry of punches at eachother until the 3 looks Bendy, Cuphead and Peacock in the street also fighting. Gumball was looking Bendy, Cuphead and Peacock as Mickey and Spongebob also was looking the 3 and Gumball angrily said. Gumball: This guys are ripoffs of then us! Mickey: I guess that this is not a good idea! Spongebob: You have reason! However, Gumball don't listen Mickey and Spongebob and Gumball runned at Bendy, Cuphead and Peacock and punched the 3 into the face. Now Mickey and Spongebob was looking in fear as Bendy, Cuphead and Peacock was looking Mickey Mouse, Spongebob and Gumball with an angry exprettion in his face and hit the trio of cartoons into the face. Mickey, Spongebob and Gumball gets angry and said. Mickey, Spongebob and Gumball: Let's fight stupid trio! The trio of Indie Games put in their combat positions as the trio of cartoons was making the same thing. FIGHT! Fight Mickey and Bendy runs at eachother throwing a bunch of punches at eachother, until Mickey jumps and kicks the Ink Demon in aside. Cuphead use Parry and slaps Spongebob and then Cuphead use Peashooter shooting at Spongebob who wasn't affected. Spongebob: Bahahaha! That tickles! Spongebob then decide Karate Chop Cuphead several times and Spongebob said. Spongebob: I'm ready! Spongebob makes a spinning kick, and kicked Cuphead in a wall. Peacock was using a a Gun shooting at Gumball who scared was dodging and use his Paintball Ball colliding weapons until both don't has munition. Mickey then decide use a Gun and was shooting bullets at Bendy who tank the bullets and runned at Mickey and hits him in a wall. Cuphead was shooting Chaser at Spongebob who dodges and use his Spatula trying to slash Cuphead who was dodging the attacks and jumped in aside and shoot Charge at Spongebob sending Spongebob flying into a wall. Then Mickey decide use a Mallet and smacks Bendy in a wall. Mickey pull out his Lightsaber and was cutting Bendy's body who regenerates and kicks Mickey in aside but Mickey use The Force and push Bendy into a wall. Peacock throws Knifes at Gumball who dodges until Gumball runs at her and was hitting Peacock several tmes until slams Peacock in the ground. Cuphead shoots Lobber at Spongebob who was dodging and Spongebob his Bubble Wand and was shooting Bubbles at Cuphead who collides with Lobber. Mickey throws a Cake with Dynamite at Bendy and ends stunning him and Mickey use a Fishing Pool and catch Bendy and throws him into the ground. Cuphead shoot Roundabout at Spongebob who dodges the attack but the attack ends hitting Spongebob stunning him. Then Cuphead use his Super Art I and was hitting Spongebob until Spongebob ends landing into the ground. Peacock was throwing Bowling Balls at Gumball who was dodging and runs at Peacock scratching her in his chest and Gumball then kicks her and slams Peacock in the ground. Bendy was fighting with Mickey and decide create The Searchers to attack him but Mickey create clones of himself and the Mickey clones has fighing with The Searchers until The Searchers has hitting all the Mickey's except the original Mickey into the ground and ends killing all the clones. Mickey decide pull out his Lightsaber and runs at The Searchers and was slashing all The Searchers killing them. Mickey: Haha! Spongebob then was trying to kill Cuphead with his Spatula who was using his Super Art II and was avoiding being stabbed until he returns to normal. Spongebob then use his Jellyfish and throws Cuphead into a wall. Cuphead use his Super Art III summoning a buff ghost version of himself and was hitting Spongebob several times until hits him into the ground. Cuphead then use his Airplane shooting missiles at Spongebob but Spongebob becomes into The Quickster and ends dodging all the missiles. Then Spongebob becomes into Goofy Goober Rock and said. Spongebob: I'M A GOOFY GOOBER ROCK! Spongebob ends shooting lasers from his guitar at Cuphead who dodges and shoot mini missiles to collide it but Spongebob got hit Cuphead with a laser and the Airplane explodes as Cuphead flies until land into a wall. Spongebob flies until land in the ground and pull out his Spatula. Spongebob: I'm ready! Spongebob cuts off Cuphead's head and ends killing him as a puddle of milk was in the ground. Spongebob: Yeah, I won! Gumball use his Hand Bomb and ends hitting Peacock into the ground aste bomb explodes. Peacock gets up as Gumball use his Fire Sword trying to slash her who dodges and smacks Gumball with his Baseball Bat in the face 2 times and she summons a Brick from the sky that crush Gumball in the ground. Gumball gets up and angrily set the stage from his fight with Peacock with rage. Gumball then was eating Man-ios becoming into a man. Gumball then was hitting Peacok several times grabbing her and push her in a wall throwing her in the ground. Peacock gets up and stabs Gumball with a Knife several times as Gumball screams in Pain and Peacock ends shooting a laser at Gumball that hits him into the ground. Then Peacock then stabs Gumball with a Knife in his heart that ends stabbing Gumball in his Chest and Gumball ends gasping as Peacock summon a Brick from the sky that hits Gumball who was bleeding in all his body and die. Peacock then throws a bomb at Gumball that ends exploding and throwing Gumball in the fire burning him as Gumball screams in pain as Peacock was laughing as Gumball dies. Peacock was laughing because she won as he walks up but then she saw Spongebob walking at her and punching her into the battle of Mickey and Bendy. Mickey and Bendy was fighting until Mickey kicked Bendy in aside and becomes into Super Mickey using the superhero machine of Ludwig Von Drake. Mickey was punching Bendy several times until punch him in a wall. Bendy then gets up and becomes into Beast Bendy and both Bendy and Mickey throws punches at eachother and this still in much time until Mickey got punch Bendy in his face sending him flying into a wall. Mickey: Well, it's time to finish this! Mickey flies to Bendy and try to hits him but Mickey returns to normal. Mickey: Oh no! Bendy ends hitting Mickey several times until he push Mickey in a wall. Peacock was using his Gun and ends shooting Bullets to Spongebob who wasn't affected. Spongebob: Bahahaha! That make tickles! Peacock angrily throws Knifes at Spongebob who was dodging the Knifes. Then Mickey use the Sorcerer's Hat and throws fireballs at Bendy who was dodging the fireballs but Mickey use The Force and got push Bendy in a wall. Mickey then looks at Spongebob fighting Peacock and Mickey try to shoot fireballs at her who was dodging all the fireballs and summon Anvils from the sky trying to hit Mickey who dodges. Bendy then decide runs at Mickey and slams jumps slamming Mickey in the ground and Bendy was hitting Mickey several times until he was punching Mickey summoning The Searchers hurting Mickey who recovers and decide use his Lightsaber cutting all The Searchers killing them. Mickey then runs at Peacock with his Lightsaber trying to slash her who was dodging and try to crush Mickey summoning an Anvil who jumps dodging it and cutting it with the Lightsaber. Peacock then use his Baseball Bat and was smacking Mickey with it until hits Mickey in a wall. Mickey then use The Force throwing Peacock at the ground. Mickey: Well it's time to finish this! Mickey use his Lightsaber and decapitates Peacock as Mickey was cutting Peacock into pieces as she die in a bloody mess. Spongebob was fighting Bendy trying to cut him with the Spatula but Bendy was dodging but Spongebob ends kicking Bendy in aside. Spongebob then use his Magic Pencil and ends erasing Bendy out of existence. K.O! Mickey: Well, I guess that you and I can be friends. Spongebob: Yeah, can be a good idea! Spongebob use the Magic Pencil erasing Cuphead and Peacock's corpses. Mickey and Spongebob walks freely walking as friends. Results Boomstick: Whoa, that brutal form to make this battle! Wiz: Well, first that nothing Mickey, Spongebob and Gumball are much more strongers, fasters and durable than Bendy, Cuphead and Peacock and has much durability how to make the 3 hardy to be killed. Boomstick: Also the 3 has more toonforce altough Peacock also has much toonforce how to handle Gumball and kill him. Wiz: Also Spongebob can simply erase Bendy, Cuphead and Peacock and also end winning it. Boomstick: Well it seems Mickey and Spongebob slashed and erased the Team Indie out of existence! Wiz: The winners are: Mickey and Spongebob. Next time Two great and famous rivalries ends clashing in a fight until the death... Mario and Sonic vs Superman and GokuCategory:What-If Death Battles Category:Death Battles